Brothers by color
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: Story rewrite. Nick have a secret, a huge secret. he won't it to anyone and this secret is: he have a brother. but his brother isn't like everyone, how will Nick and his brother manage to keep this secret? specially with a certain someone trying her hardest and her best to discover this. oh well, let's see who's smarter here: the bunny, the fox or the mysterious brother?


**Chapter 1: We're brothers**

* * *

Nicholas (Nick) Piberius Wilde, a young fox kit that wanted to join the Junior Scouts and be there to help other mammals, he was just walking through an abandoned dump area near his neighborhood.

when he was walking near a few old disassembled and rusty cars Nick saw a red car, unlike the rest this one was old and wasn't rusty but was appearing to still be functional.

he thought for a sec, his parents didn't own a car, thanks to it be expensive and that they wouldn't have a chance to fix it in case it was damaged, but a car that was old and not owned by anyone would probably solve their problems with that (since he was just a ten years old kit he was just being hopeful that this was a good plan).

running back home was easy convincing his parents that this was good idea…. was it? ... ... Nick was starting to doubt his plan

* * *

 **back at Nick's house**

"Son, we can't pay for a mechanic to fix this car you found, I'm sorry but we just can't" Nick's father, Desmond said to him calmly

"hon, we will have one, but not just yet. please, just wait little longer" his mother, Helen tried too

"If we can't pay a mechanic, then..." Nick looked down

his parents got worried that he was going to cry, since he was just trying to get them something to make their lives a little more comfortable

"then I'll fix it whenever it happens!" Nick said looking to his parents with a determination burning in his eyes

both his parents were shocked to say the least, none were expecting their son to say something like that

"Nicky, dear you're too young for that."

Helen didn't want her son to get hurt because he was fixing a car

"don't worry mama, I'll be careful and you can just wait to see it, I gonna make that car work like it just came out of the shop!" Nick said, determination and confidence in his voice and attitude

"Desmond say something" she begged for her husband's support

Nick looked hopeful to him and his wife was looking worried, silently pleading him to not yield. Sighing, Desmond mouthed 'I'm sorry' to his wife horror and turned to his son smiling

"where is this car?"

Nick could only smile in happiness

* * *

 **A few days later**

Nick was in a garage, that one his father's friend, James Weater, a mechanic, have give to him to work on the car he found. when his father allowed him to keep the car, they agreed that he would only work on the car with James help. it took them two days to put the car in the garage, but it was worth the effort for Nick

"well buddy ready to start?" James asked

he liked Nick like he was his own son and wanted what was good for him like a father. Desmond was like his very own brother, in fact James own Desmond for helping him opening his car workshop and D, as he calls his fox friend, owns him for "kicking" him on his, now, wife Helen. they both were always there to help each other out like real siblings

"you bet it J!" Nick was holding a wrench in his paw, wanting to get started with repairing the car

James took the wrench out of his little paws and gave him a piece of cloth and a small bottle with dejection

"Good! but first we need to clear it, take out most of the rust of the car or the pieces will all break when we start to work. here you clean the in and I'll clean the out, kay?" Nick nod eagerly

when they started Nick went straight to the dashboard, cleaning everything fast but decently and when he started to clear the steering wheel, he found something

"hum?..." cleaning the middle of the steering wheel Nick found a symbol, that was not the car brand of the car "J? what brand is this car?"

"well you got me buddy" James said "I've fixed many cars already, but I have never seen one like this before; one with no brand, it's really strange"

Nick looked at the symbol on the steering wheel again; it looked like a face all square like with lines across its face, making it look brave or courageous, but it didn't have a name

"does the brand stays only at the outside of the car or it is placed in the steering wheel as well?" Nick asked deep in thought 'what is this thing?'

"hum... it always goes on both the outside, so people can know which brand made it and on the steering wheel, so that it has the maker's logo inside for showing, why?" James looked at where Nick was staring at and saw the symbol "Wow... never seen this one before... what brand is this?" he broadcast his and Nick's thought

both knew that staring wouldn't make the answer appear so they went on with cleaning the car. when they finished James told Nick to get some of his tools since they were going to look under the car hood and see what they were going to salvage and what was going to the junkyard.

"WOW!" James yelped in surprise after he looked under the hood

"what's wrong?" Nick asked worried with the tools in his paws

"Nicky... are ya sure this car doesn't belong to someone?" James asked worried, not taking his eyes out of the engine

"positive, it was in a junkyard. why?" Nick was starting to feel sick like something bad was about to happen

"well... take a look at the engine" James said

Nick didn't quite understood what he meant but obeyed, when he saw the engine, his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide

the car's engine was new, not in comparison to the car but literally new, as in it was just

being placed in there. this meant just one thing: this car belonged to someone

his ears dropped and he looked down ashamed, he stole someone else's car

James noticed the look the young kit was making and place a paw on his shoulder

"we will leave some pics around, if nobody shows up then the car is still going to be yours, okay?" he said trying to reassure Nick

"Okay..." Nick said weakly, guilty eating him from the inside

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait…. the car, THE car Nick found on the scrapyard belongs to someone?" Desmond asked feeling worried

"In theory" James corrected

Desmond just looked at him with a expressionless face

"J… don't. try. to. amend this" Desmond said slowly

"D, we don't know if-"

"We ALL don't know if either the car belongs to someone or just that engine, it could probably belong to some mafia or a dangerous street gang, for all we know!" Desmond said louder and a little panicked

"Desmond" Helen said calmly "you agreed to this"

"I know" Desmond sighed "I just thought this was just an abandoned car, nothing more. I don't want us in trouble with something that just happened to fall in our paws"

"I already told Nick we're placing pictures of the car around, should it be of someone they'll come. no problems"

desmond sighed "I HOPE things will turn out this easy"

* * *

 **time skip: two years later**

Nobody appeared to take the car back, so by right it belonged to Nick. he did his best to make the car looks like new after that and when it was all over, his family and him could use it!

Desmond even started using it to do his work and it made their lives so much more better. but then, a year later, there was an incident involving his father in a attempt of theft of the car, the thief tried to take the car away, but Desmond called the police and they stopped him, making the thief go to jail and his partners went after him. His father was sent to the hospital but didn't resisted the wounds.

It was just Nick and his mother now...

a year after that passed and they still have the car, James offered to sell it to give them some more money, but they refused since they have great memories of Desmond in that car, so he offered to keep the car somewhere safe, since now they could only rent an apartment and there was no parking lot to put the car on

Nick tried to join the Junior Scouts, bit after it went disastrously wrong, he couldn't go home and show to his mother that he was bullied and harassed by the other kids. she wasn't the same after his father died. so he went to the only place he could think of to hide in shame: the garage.

arriving there Nick went straight to it and after closing the door, he entered the car, opening the glove compartment he picked a photo of his father, along with him, his mother and James all leaning on the car and happy with their lives

"*sob* h-hey dad..." Nick said in a broken voice, while getting out of the car and sitting on a stool that was at its side " guess what happened today? I have joined the Junior Scouts..."

he was trying to get to smile in despite of himself "... but..." his smile dropped

"they said I wouldn't be allowed in unless I was using a muzzle *sob* can you believe that?" Nick started to break again, crying

"I wish I could tell mom *sob*... but then she gonna believe she did this to me *sob*... and will keep blaming herself... *sob*...

the car at Nick's side was the only thing they have left of his father and was at least a comfort for their loss, but this didn't mean that Nick still have his father and he didn't want his mother to cry for what happened to him. all in all, Nick was-

"I'm alone... *sob*"

...

...

...'

Nick heard some strange sounds, like something metallic was being twisted and turned, but wasn't caring he just wanted to let go of the pain in his heart, that was when he felt something touching his face lightly

"Hey... you don't need to cry... you're not alone" the person said

"*sob*... how can you be so sure? *sob*" Nick asked

"you have your mother, James... and you have..." the person hesitated

"what...?" Nick asked cleaning his eyes but not looking to the person, just keeping his eyes low

"...you also have... me" the person said, now taking Nick on his arms pulling him closer to his chest

Nick felt better when this stranger started showing kindness to him, but when he touched the person's chest he felt something strange

"you don't have fur?" the person didn't answer his question

"... actually... no... no, I don't have..." it said ashamed

"what happened to your fur?" Nick asked curiously, getting off of his sadness

"... I was born without it" the person said

"... does it make you feel alone?"

"a bit..."

"what are you like?" Nick asked

"...furless"

Nick chuckled a little "I mean, even without a fur do you have any color or are you invisible?"

for a moment or two, the person didn't answer

"I'm red, just like you" he said "I mean a more livid red, but red like you" he amended awkwardly, which made Nick chuckled softly

"so... I guess this kinda make us brothers... right...?" Nick asked hesitantly

"..." the person stayed silent and Nick understood that as a sign that he didn't want that, but then his paw was petting Nick's head "... yeah... we're brothers, you and I" the person said smiling

"I'm Nick" he said hugging his new brother

"I know... nice to meet you Nicky, my name is..."

at that instant, Nick looked up to see the person's face and was stunned with his eyes

"Your eyes... they're..." Nick was so mesmerized by them "They're shining, like stars!"

the person slimed kindly to Nick "why are you so surprised? you also have star eyes"

with that the person got up and placed himself and Nick in front of a mirror, showing just how different he was to the young fox tod and how much smaller Nick was close to him

"See, your eyes are as shining as the stars." he said showing to Nick how his eyes glint in the dark "and better than mine, yours are unique, they show just how special you are!" the person said with happiness in his voice "those stupid junior scouts are all losers, you'll see, they turned down their only, their ONLY chance to have someone as special as you in their pack and you know why?"

Nick's mood almost went back to the somber one he was a few moments ago, lowering his head he was about to ask

"Because they are fools" this made nick look up at the reflection of the person he was now calling his brother "they preferred to act like that because they lack brains to think. you know that saying? Sly fox, dumb junior rangers."

"I'm almost sure that's not it" Nick said already feeling a little well

"Well, in this case, it is. you are smart, kind, you are a good person Nick, they are not, they are just fools and you just wait, you'll prove them wrong, you'll show the world just how much brilliant you are, and that they should- no, that they can NEVER judge someone without knowing them"

"And you will be there for me?" Nick asked, not paying too much attention but paying attention to the essential

"All the way to the top" the per- Nick's brother said

Nick gives his brother a hug "Thanks brother"

"I'm here for you Nick… always"

* * *

 **I know, it didn't change much, but how do you liked this time, a little better than before? give me your thoughts and opinions on how should the story goes from here in this rewrite**

 **FenixX13... Logging out...**


End file.
